


Post War - Janaya Week Day Two

by LittleFoxx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: Amaya and Janai struggle with the war,  or lack there of...





	Post War - Janaya Week Day Two

Neither woman was used to this empty feeling. Since the war ended there was nothing much left for General’s to do and very often the days could seem endless without any meaning to them. One of the women found it easier than the other, though both struggled in their own ways. Janai took the time to relax and try to find her sister, contacting people without the war was far easier to do and her hope renewed. Amaya, however, was restless and would be found, quite literally, smashing training dummy’s to splinters or taking day long walks and hikes around the area lasting multiple days. Though these trips occasionally sent Janai haywire with worry. Yes, Amaya can look after herself but even so it worried the Sunfire.

  
One such hike that had lasted longer than usual had Amaya returning to a frantic Janai, arms crossed in front of her chest and the angriest scowl that she had not seen since their first fight at the Breach. And just like then, it struck something in Amaya and made her smirk at the other raising her hands to sign. Having so much time together, it made teaching her to sign much easier.   
_What? Thought I wouldn’t come back to you baby?_ She withheld a laugh but her smirk faded to a smile of care as she approached her recent lover and reached a hand to her cheek. Janai watched her and as much as she wanted to move from her hand, she couldn’t. She had missed her touch, had missed her and raised a hand to cover Amaya’s hand and smiled back at her with a gentle shake of her head. Then lowered her hands to sign.   
_I was worried. Of course I would worry. You know how I am._ Amaya grinned and laughed, best she could as Janai quickly grabbed the front of her clothing and pulled her in for a soft but fierce kiss. ‘Of course it would be fierce, she’s a fierce woman.’ Amaya thought to herself as she held her reason for returning to the cottage they share at the edge of the border so both can be close to their home. 


End file.
